<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sundering by MrBalkanophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734576">The Sundering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile'>MrBalkanophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix per "<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bigbangitalia_10ed/works/26211166">STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN</a>" di Rota, per il decimo Big Bang Italia di <a href="https://www.landedifandom.net">Lande Di Fandom</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sundering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/gifts">Rota</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211166">STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota">Rota</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tendo sempre a creare un fronte-retro con qualcosa in comune, quindi queste cover così diverse e tenute insieme soltanto dal titolo sono un po' fuori dal mio seminato; ma ci tenevo a ricreare una delle scene migliori della storia - sul fronte - e di riprendere il rosa di Shu Itsuki sul retro, visto che è il personaggio portante. <br/>E sì, anche fare il <em>pinch-hitter</em> per una storia a dir poco <em>corposa</em> non mi scoraggia - specialmente se la storia in questione ha un sacco di trama e su un tema (il Quest Eastern Fantasy) che mi interessa a prescindere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/745Uwi7.jpg"></a>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/55NRAMx.jpg"></a>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1QHG5aZ47QljndRI2nV9ov?si=OJI9RfG0Qvy47A9pSEDRKA">ascolta/listen to: Spotify</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>